


Your name

by Septix



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: I mean only dantistache if you squint, M/M, WKM, Who Killed Markiplier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 12:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15267894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Septix/pseuds/Septix
Summary: Dark tells Anti about what happened in “who Killed Markiplier” and Anti gets Wilford angry.





	Your name

“So that’s why your all- gray and stuff?” Anti asked curiously, he was still trying to grasp what Dark had just said.

“Yes.” He said quietly. 

“And the pink idiot’s real name is William..?” Anti asked.

Dark answered, “Yes. But he’s only comfortable with me calling him that.”

“Oh. Well- time to make him uncomfortable then.” He grinned. Without another word- he teleported to where Wilford was. 

Wilford was sitting in his studio, on the stage looking out into the audience- which wasn’t no audience was actually there. 

He was twirling his gun in his hand, he wasn’t paying attention to anything- he seemed to be off in his own world.

Anti was floating right next to him when he appeared. He was glitching out from teleporting. 

As the glitching stopped he started, “Hey William, what’s up?” Anti asked Wilford with a small cheeky grin on his face. 

Wilford shivered at what he had just called him. A name that he wanted to forget so badly.

“Wilford. It’s Wilford.” He glared at Anti. 

“No it isn’t.” Anti chuckled.

“Yes it is, asshole. Just go away. Why are you here anyways?” Wilford got up, he was visually shaking.

“Ah why are you shakin’ buddy? Is it because I’m using your real name?” Anti smirked.

“Answer my question.” He snarled. Aiming his pistol at Anti. 

Dark appeared suddenly, running through the doors from the other side of the theatre. 

Anti instantly teleported away, wanting not to get in trouble- or hurt- by dark. 

Dark stepped on the stage. 

“William..?”

“Y-yes..?” Wilford turned his head to Dark. 

Dark sighed- he needed to speak his mind if he wanted anything to happen.

“See? You answered to it. How about you answer to Anti too?” Dark stared down at his friend, who was now looking back at Dark.

“B-Because I’m not comfortable with Anti calling me that. And honestly I’m not comfortable with you calling me that either.” He looked away. 

“But I love your real name William.” He smiled. 

“W-well... I don’t! And I don’t like you calling me that either Damien!!” He snapped.

There was a small moment of silence there. Dark’s aurora turned fully blue for a moment, but slowly crept back to its normal shades. 

“I meant- I meant Dark.” He was shaking a bit more now.

“Look, William. I’m tired of calling you that stupid name you made up for yourself. And I’m tired of hearing other people say that name. I know you want to forget the past. But we don’t have to..” Dark stared off into the audience’s seats for a moment. “We still love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while I was in the car awhile ago.


End file.
